Orphan
by Seishuku Arashi-012
Summary: Usagi is all alone, but what happens when she runs into two elite assassin groups?
1. Default Chapter

****

Orphan

Disclaimer: If I owned Weiss Kreuz and Sailor Moon, why on EARTH would I be writing fanfiction?!?!?

A/N- I have never seen Weiss Kreuz, so if there are some faults in their characters, please tell me so I can make the necessary changes.

Usagi was the only survivor of Chaos. She hadn`t been aware that senshi could actually _die_. They had all thought that they were practically immortal. No matter what happened, they all thought they would be reborn. They had proven themselves wrong. Usagi`s family had been killed as well. Their home had caught on fire and all that was left were jet black ashes. Usagi was sent to a church/orphanage. The building was run down and the only others there were too young to offer any real companionship. Eventually, the smaller ones had all been adopted and Usagi was the only one left. No more orphans came because a cleaner, safer orphanage was opened across town. Being alone all the time wasn`t so bad, but the nights were awful. The orphanage was right next to the cemetary where where the other senshi, Mamoru, and her family were buried.

Usagi was forced to continue her schooling. That wouldn`t have bothered her if she could have had more friends. She was afraid of losing someone else, so she closed herself off from everyone around her. After her first week, no one would speak to her, except to taunt her. One girl found out that she lived in the orphanage, and by the next day everyone else knew it too. They all said that her family didn't want her, so they sent her away. That hurt most of all,because Usagi blamed herself for not being there the night they died. 

She had to walk to school, by herself, everyday. On the way back "home" she noticed a crowd of girls surrounding a flower shop named "Koneko no Sumu Ie". She moved closer to see what all the commotion was about. When some girls from her school noticed her they all grinned and started chanting, "Dirty Orphan! Dirty Orphan! Go away, you smell!!" When the rest of the girls in the mob heard them, and saw her, they joined in, "Dirty Orphan! Dirty Orphan! Go away, you smell!!"

Usagi wasn't just angry, she was sad as well. The two were made for a bad combination. She punched the girl closest to her, and reached for the next one.The girl she hit was being supported by her friends' arms.

Yohji looked up when he heard the girls start chanting. He saw what he thought was a short, thin _boy_ standing with his head down. He had unusual silver hair with black streaks, cut short, and he was wearing the local school`s uniform. (A/N- "He" is wearing the male uniform.) Yohji was just feeling a wave of pity for the boy, when he saw "him" hit one of the girls. Yohji ran out the door, and pinned the boy's arms to his sides as he reached for the other girl. He asked the lovestruck schoolgirls if they were alright. They started swooning over him and he grinned. To keep a better hold on the "boy", who was now struggling violently, he wrapped his arms around the boy's chest, keeping his arms pinned to his sides. Yohji scrunched up his face with confusion, before shouting, "You`re a **_GIRL_**?!?!?!"

She frowned deeply and said, "Well I'm obviously a girl. Now would you kindly REMOVE your hands?"

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" Yohji said, getting over his shock and allowing the familiar lazy grin to spread across his features.

"Because I asked politely, of course. Don't you have any manners? Or are you just a shameless pervert who has a thing for underaged girls?" she asked, ignoring the various scowls aimed in her direction. The gathering of girls had stopped swooning over 'Yohji-the-Brave' and were now getting upset. Some of the girls were secretly planning to catch Usagi alone in a dark alley and scratching out her eyes. Others were hoping that she would catch a fatal illness and die a painfilled death.

"I hope you don't think that. I don't want for your friends to get the wrong idea, since I'd like for them to see us together tonight. What do you think? Does seven sound good to you?"

Usagi's face was slowly becoming redder than an over ripe tomato. Even though, she said "Does NEVER sound good to you? And I no longer have this thing you call 'friends'. I will ask you again to remove your hands. You are invading my personal space and I need air."

"I'm sorry, I thing I heard you wrong. Did you just ask me if 'never' was okay? I think I must be hearing things. You know…"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!" Usagi was quickly getting tired of this pointless conversation.

The older folks walking down the sidewalk glared at Yohji. He looked up as innocently as he could and asked, "What'd I do?" That caused another swooning fit to pass through the girls. He grinned at all of them again.

"YOHJI! INSIDE, NOW!!!!" Aya's unmistakable, cold voice sliced through the air like a sharp knife through butter.

"Ahh, I gotta go, babe. Could you stop by if you're going to pass by this way again?" Yohji was stalling and they all knew it. He may be lazy, but he could talk the ears off corn stalks.

"NO, and DON"T call me 'babe', psycho. I hope I never have to suffer through seeing you again. Goodbye."

"Just ONE last question!! PLEASE?!?!" Yohji was hoping that she would like this. It usually worked for him, and today was GOING to be his lucky day or his name was Schuldich. Which it wasn't, and he prayed it never was.

"Will you let me leave?"

"Only if you answer. I couldn't bear to ask a perfectly reasonable question that deserves an answer and not get some sort of decent reply."

"I'm not promising anything. Ask your question so I can go." To say the least, Usagi was fed up with him. She was starting to seriously considering running for the hills and leaving all her meager belongings to a squirrel she saw across the street.

"Alright, I'll ask. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

A resounding SMACK turned quite a few heads of the people walking past. Yohji lifted his head, now sporting a bruise on his cheek, just in time to see Usagi march away in a huff.

-Hotaru. I thought that it was about time I got to work on re-writing this. I hope that it turns out a little better the second time.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Orphan**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:If I owned Weiss Kreuz and Sailor Moon, why would I be writing fanfiction? USE COMMON SENSE!!!!!!!**

**A/N- I have no idea what the pairing is going to be, if any. I`m leaning toward an Aya/Usa or a Ken/Usa. I don`t know enough about any other characters yet. Thanx for the help, Alicia!!!**

Yohji stared after Usagi's back, that wasn't the first time that he had been slapped, but they usually waited until after the date. Without giving another thought to his stinging cheek he ran after her. He caught up to her easily, she wan't going very fast.

As soon as Usagi realised that she was being followed, she sped up. She knew there was no way he was going to catch her. She grinned, remembering her daily rushes to school. Usagi decided to let him chase her, no one could catch her, especially with the addition of Haruka's speed and endurance.

Yohji groaned as he saw her speed up. He momentarily considered stopping, but something told him that he would be an idiot to let her go. He ran, hoping that the girl would get tired.

Usagi turned around, and paused to look at Yohji. He wasn't even breathing hard!

She stood still until he was a few feet away from her. Then she stuck out her tongue and turned to run again.

Yohji stuck out his hand and grabbed her arm.

"I caught you. Don't I deserve some sort of prize? A date, maybe?" Yohji smiled at her again.

Usagi was absolutely fuming, and she exploded in Yohji's face,"You IDIOT!!! Doesn`t 'I want nothing to do with you' mean anything to you?" Usagi shouted, gaining the attention of the crowd of girls, who, for some sick and twisted reason, had followed them. "WHY are you here?!?!?!"she shouted at them, wondering what the big deal was.

The girl she had punched was now awake, and crying. Her friends that had been holding her up drug her along with the rest of the mob.

"I'm not really an idiot. I just act like it." Yohji said. "And 'I want nothing to do with you' would mean something if you had said it. You didn't, and you still haven't answered my question. Those girls will leave as soon as that one can stand up and quits bawling."

"How do you know? For all I know they could stay there forever!!!!" she sniffled and looked at the girls worriedly. (A/N- Is 'worriedly' a word? I think so…..)

Just his luck, Aya had walked out of the shop, followed them, and was now glaring at them all. He looked directly at Yohji and said, "Inside, NOW."

"No one else is in the shop, so no one will be buying anything." Yohji pointed out.

Aya glared and said again, "NOW."

"I'm going, I'm going. Can I just get her answer first?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Go get a hearing aid, old man!! I _don't_ want _anything_ to do with you!!! Are you completely _oblivious_ to what I just told you? I think it _should_ sink in after the first few times I said it." Usagi said, losing what was left of her patience.

"You never answered my question."

She looked like she wanted to scream and yank her hair off her head. She then paused, grinned, and pulled a notebook out of her bag. She flipped through the pages full of writing to the first blank page.

"What's your name?" she asked, giving him a sarcastic sweet smile.

"Kudou Yohji." he said. He mentally cheered himself, thinking that his persistence had won her over.

She smiled again, and wrote his name down. She then wrote down the shop, and the name of the street. (Yohji was looking over her shoulder.)

"What was that for? Are you going to come visit me?"

"No. This is the list of people I need to avoid."

"That's a _long_ list." he commented.

"There's a lot more people like you out there than you are aware of. I hope you never all get stuck in a room together, the stupidity would make the world want to commit suicide." She said coolly, turning to leave. "By the way, I think you offended your friend when you started ignoring him."

Yohji turned to Aya, his trademark smile immediately disappeared from his face, and he pouted. "Do I really have to work?"

-Hotaru.

A/N- I DON`T THINK THAT YOHJI IS STUPID!!!! USAGI HAS A REASON FOR SAYING WHAT SHE DID. PLEASE DON`T FLAME ME WITHOUT WAITING FOR THAT REASON. PLEASE!!!!!!!!  


	3. Chapter 3

**Orphan**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Weiss Kreuz and Sailor Moon, why would I be writing fan fiction? _USE_ _COMMON_ _SENSE_!!!**

Aya glared and pointed toward the shop. "WORK… NOW."

"Heh heh…" Yohji scratched the back of his head and sweat-dropped. He followed Aya back to Ye Olde Shoppe, hoping that the girls would go whatever it is they did after school. Besides follow him, that is.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

The next day…

Omi was standing behind the counter at the empty shop. It was the weekend and most of the girls that were usually at the store were running around at the mall. Aya had chased them off earlier after they knocked over an arrangement he had been working on for about thirty minutes. He looked up as he heard the bell above the door ring merrily. A girl with silver hair, cut short like a boy's, walked in. 

"Welcome to Koneko no Sumu Ie!" Omi said, smiling at the odd looking girl. She was wearing a heavy black cloak with the hood down. He was thinking ~Who _WEARS_ that sort of thing in seventy degree weather? Wait, who wears that in _any_ type of weather? ~ He kept smiling at her anyway, not wishing to offend a customer. Perhaps she was in a play? That would explain the clothes….

She was looking around nervously, her eyes darting left and right. Omi thought she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Is Kudou Yohji here?" she asked, leaning forward and trying to keep her voice low.

"No, I'm sorry, you just missed him." He said. Omi had just decided that she was just one of Yohji's extremely eccentric girlfriends. 

She gave a sigh of relief and stood up straight. If the playboy wasn't there then she was still okay. She silently resolved to make a run for it if he arrived. She wasn't quite sure where 'it' was, but she intended to get there as quickly as she could.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Omi asked, looking at her even more curiously.

"Yes. I would like seventeen red roses."

"Seventeen? Don't you mean two dozen?"  

"That's what I want." She said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"If you'll wait a minute, I'll go get them."

Omi headed toward the back room. It would have been SOOO much easier if she had asked for two dozen… 

She waited patiently in front of the counter, silently hoping that the kid would forget to tell 'Yohji' that she came. She would have gone somewhere else, but this was the only flower shop in town that she knew of. Usagi wasn't about to run around town just to find a flower shop not containing a pervert. 

"Here they are." Omi said, returning to the front. "Sorry for making you wait." 

She looked at him, and said to herself, '_NO_ _ONE_ should be that happy on a Saturday morning. It's not humane for the rest of us. Come _ONNN_ kid, act depressed!!! Join the rest of the world; they feel bad, so should you!'

Usagi paid for the flowers, and left. She walked toward her home, and the adjoining cemetery. When she arrived there, she walked over to seventeen graves; they were all together in a row.

The first one read, "Chibi-Usa Chiba." She placed a rose in front of the smallest grave stone.

The next one was Mamoru's. She put a rose there, as well.

The next four in line were the Inners, the Outer's graves following theirs. The last four in the line were the three Starlights, and their princess, Kakyuu. Her parents and younger brother were the last ones in the row. 

She looked at the headstones with sad eyes. Usagi never cried anymore, what was the point? It wouldn't bring them back, and it wouldn't help her situation.

Usagi turned and left the graveyard, just as the chilling summer rain began to fall. 

'It's like the sky is crying…' Usagi thought to herself, passing the black iron gate and pulling the hood of her cloak up over her head.

A/N- Does anyone think that this version is any better than my first try? Just to let you know, I won't be adding anything new until I finish fixing the rest of it.


End file.
